This invention relates to an improved clipper device which includes means for positioning a single, generally circular clip about a mass of material and affixing or compressing the clip about the mass.
Numerous types of apparatus have been designed for the attachment of a generally U-shaped or circular clip about a mass of material. With respect to U-shaped clips, for example, Tipper, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,419, discloses an apparatus for fastening casings with staple-like fasteners. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,419, a U-shaped clip is positioned within a channel and driven downwardly by a punch into contact with a die mechanism. The punch forms the clip about a mass of casing material positioned on top of the die. Clips are fed one at a time into the channel for engagement by the punch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,733 discloses a similar apparatus wherein the clips are depicted as being mounted on a rail for feeding into the clip drive channel one at a time. This is generally the method for positioning clips with respect to a mass of material; namely, feeding the clips through a window or opening into the clip channel so that a single clip may be engaged by a punch for translation and engagement about a mass of material.
Tipper, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,259, discloses a similar rail mounting arrangement for supporting clips as they are fed into a double clipper apparatus. In Canadian Patent No. 760,203 issued June 6, 1967, Tipper discloses an assembly of clips which may be utilized for feeding into a clipper device. Klenz, in Patent No. 3,543,378, discloses again a mounting rail for clips which are fed into a clipper device. FIG. 6 of Klenz Patent No. 3,543,378 is particularly illustrative of the clip feed mechanism.
The aforesaid devices are generally utilized for the feeding and attachment of U-shaped clips. In certain applications, however, circular clips or generally circular clips are required. For example, in Velarde U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,841, dated Mar. 2, 1976, entitled "Clipper Apparatus for Attaching Material to a Broomstick or the Like", a device for attaching circular clips about a solid mass is disclosed. Though circular clips can be fed into a clipper device in a manner similar to the feeding devices for U-shaped clips, such a feeding device is not desirable for all applications. For example, if the mass about which the circular clip is to be fastened is large or extends any distance beyond the clip attachment position, it may be necessary to utilize some special clip feeding device. Also, if the circular clip does not lie in a single, uniform plane, then it may be advisable to have a special clip feeding device which will accommodate the uniquely formed clip.
The present invention therefore contemplates a mechanism which feeds generally circular clips into a clip attachment device by appropriately indexing and positioning such clips between dies that are used to attach the clip about a mass of material.